


An Imprint

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex expresses his emotions finally, Crack Fic, Emotional Talks, F/M, I finally avoided having Max being the cockblock he is and not fucking dying, Lots of dialogue, M/M, What if fic, but again happy ending, cause I can write that easy, leaving! in a good way, like yes malex is together but oh no MAX HAD TO BE DUMB, minor angst with happy ending, my self indulgent guess I have to write it now fic, of course, oh definitely mad Alex, oh right actual tags, sad Alex?, sad Michael?, sorry for all the talking but enjoy?, that plot is so easy to use guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, almost Maria Deluca/ Michael Geruin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	An Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).

He tried to remain calm and unaffected but something just flipped and he spins around.

"You know what no, no I'm not okay. In general or about this. You had all this time to have him Maria but when I finally decide to stop walking away, that what I want  _ does  _ matter, you choose to be with Michael. You said Texas meant nothing. You said I was hopeful again because of Michael. You said sometimes a home isn't some white picket fence but a person and you were right: my home is a person and it's always been Michael." 

The declaration would be a triumph in Alex's book if it didn't hurt for why he has to say it now.

"So explain to me why now? What made you see how amazing he is? How kind and selfless he can be? That when he cares he'll do anything for you? I know Texas was a distraction for you both but you can't use that."

It finally dawns on Maria that she actually has no idea because she's never thought too hard on it or tried to… that the first time she started thinking about Michael Guerin as a person was when Alex came back.  **When Alex came back.**

"Oh god I- Alex I-" she brings a hand to cover her mouth as tears start to glisten at the edge of her eyes. "Its you." She whispers in answer.

It shocks all three of them.

"What?" Michael voices barely able to get the word out.

Alex just stares at her, mind working to decode what she means before it clicks.

"Oh." And he looks to Michael who loses the last of his air at the face Alex makes. It's pure devastation.

"The first time it was when you came back, when I asked you about Museum guy and that a home can be a person. I joked about Guerin being hot but i knew that objectively but you mentioned him, you pointed him out." She shakes her head in disbelief. "I felt something from you, so strong and nearly overwhelming like it just radiated out of you. It was how much you love him. There was pain and fear but so much love. I couldn't quite understand it or rationalize it."

Alex hates that he's right.

"Its like you left an imprint on me so strong I thought- I was happy as friends before but then you came back and I thought I wanted more."

"And I pushed him right into you." Alex laugh is hollow. "God I am my worst enemy, no matter what I do I can never win." He sighs before marching out the doors.

Michael is stuck. Wanting to go after but not sure if he should. Maria grabs his hand tightly and gives him a fierce look, one he realizes he hasn't seen in a while.

"Go talk to him. Be there for him. Michael he needs you. He needs his home."

He's racing out the door, now determined to fix what he almost broke.

"Alex!"

Alex's shoulder fall as he stands just in reach of his car.

"Please Michael I just want to go home." His voice is so quiet and broken Michael aches even more.

"I thought I was." 

Alex stays with his back to him.

"I need time to process this okay."

Michael can't have Alex leave because if he leaves then- then he's leaving again, running but with a reason this time.

"Honestly I feel like this isn't that hard to."

"Well it is! Apparently I love you so much I made my best friend think she loves you, that I left an echo of that love and her psyche got overridden. That I pushed you right into her arms. That you want my love but not when it's from me." He croaks that last part as he slowly starts to breakdown.

"Alex all I've ever wanted was your love. To finally get to love you but you kept telling me no. You said we were over and I tried but I guess I only do want love just from you." He tries to joke but it falls flat. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't- i'm going to be serious and say what I need." He looks hesitant before saying the next part. "But you can't freak out like you do when I give you my all. You know me and I always show all my cards but every time I do you find an excuse and walk away. I've tried to keep doing it but after so many years I'm just tired." 

He's gotten close enough to be right behind Alex and hesitates before spinning Alex around to face him.

"I love you and I'm never going to stop but it always feels like a crash landing. One second were high in the air happily existing and the next I'm falling, plummeting back down like the crash I always hope we can avoid but never do. I meant cosmic. I don't care what your family has done because you would never do what they have."

Michael’s hands tighten on Alex’s shoulders, desperate to keep him here.

"I should've seen you first but I didn't think you'd show.” He says in honesty. “I was running on no sleep, pain, adrenaline, and having stopped Noah. Iz thought we should finally let go of the past and you made it clear you wanted that too so I tried. Maria is simple and she doesn't hurt Alex. I can be normal and ignore the insanity our lives are."

Alex can see the relief in his eyes but also something else, something Michael is trying to hide.

"You know it won't last. We both know why it won't and it's not just because were cosmic." Alex voices. They both know once Maria finds out about Rosa she won't want anything to do with Michael.

"Let me enjoy this until it comes crashing down too ya? Maybe you might even be able to look at me after." Alex knows that look in Michael's eyes: painful acceptance.

"Michael-"

"After this who knows, I might finally accept my fate of forever being alone."

"Why do this if you know how it ends! You avoid car crashes, not pressing harder on the gas Michael."

"Well I deserve it."

Alex can't breathe.

No. Michael can't- but of course he does. All the fight leaves Alex because he's starting to really see what's going on. He’s not the only one spiraling.

"Michael. It wasn't your fault."

That just gets him a huff but Alex can see the pleading in Michael's eyes to leave it.

"You didn't know and you just wanted to set them free. Guerin it wasn't your fault and you did set them free."

As Alex keeps talking Michael clenches his eyes shut and starts to back away.

"I activated the self destruct, I pulled the trigger."

"It wasn't your fault! Michael you can't think that! If it was your fault then it was mine too." He challenges and that gets Michael to open his eyes.

"No. No you can't do that again Alex."

His hands clench at his side as their words from before filter through his mind, Alex's truth and his lies before-

"I brought us there. I'm the reason it happened in the first place. You don't blame me or my family but I do! My family is the reason they were there in the first place. I'm the reason Caulfield blew up!"

Michael shakes his head. "You were trying to help. You brought me along when it could've been just you and Valenti. If I- she would still be alive."

“Michael they weren’t living in there. Seeing you gave her peace, that you grew up and were never brought there like them.” Alex tries to reason, to plead.

Michael lowers his head so his face is hidden by his curls.

Alex almost misses it when Michael speaks.

"Don't leave me Alex. Don't leave me again."

It pains Alex, a physical ache in his chest because he knows that's what Michael's wanted to ask him since he first left 10 years ago.

"I- I don't want to leave. I never wanted to leave Michael but you can't- you can't leave either." He takes a step forward and then another. "When I say I'm staying you better too."

Michael flings himself at Alex and they latch onto each other, their desperation trying to find a way out until their bodies move just the right way and then they fit perfectly.

"I want. I want us to get as far away from Roswell and this crazy mess. I just need you Alex, I've only ever needed you." Michael whispers in the space between them. "Max said being without Liz felt like he wasn't living but I was dying Alex. With everything. I want us to leave and never come back."

He looks up into Alex's eyes with determination.

"We deserve a happy ending. We deserve to be happy and it can't happen here."

Alex just pulls him closer and presses a watery smile into his neck.

"I agree wholeheartedly."

He pulls back and the watery smile turns wild.

"Lets go. Right now. I just need a few things from the Cabin. I can leave Kyle instructions or do it remotely. What do you need?"

Michael's grin unfurls to match and a small laugh bubbles out.

"I have money saved. My airstream isn't much but we can use it for now. I just need that and my truck." His head dips forward to press their foreheads together. "And you. You're all I need now."

"We take your truck to get your airstream and then head to my cabin and we can be gone in 3 hours."

Michael's already pushing them towards his truck when the door to the wild pony opens.

"You can't leave without this."

They both turn to see Maria holding Michael's signature black cowboy hat. She walks up to them and offers it.

"I- go be happy. Be free. Fucking love each other like you're supposed to or I'm running you both over okay." She threatens through her tears, a mix of regret and sorrow but also joy and acceptance.

"Send me a postcard?" There's uncertainty in her voice that Alex hates to hear. Maria DeLuca isn't an unsure person.

"This is a huge mess but when we stop I'll make sure to send one. I'm allowed to feel how I felt and still feel but Maria we need time."

"Then take all the time you need." She reassures him and they hug tightly.

"Maria I-"

"Geurin. You stick with him. Family stays together."

"He's never getting rid of me now."

"And thank you. For almost something."

"It would've been fun but there's- ask Liz or Kyle or both. Ask them about what's been really going on alright? You deserve the truth."

She nods before taking a deep breath and raises her head high as she struts back into her bar. 

"Ready?" Alex's asks and the hand that laces with his is all the answer he needs.

"Lets go. I need to call Iz and Max but i can do that on the drive over."

They quickly get into Michael's beloved truck and are on the road within minutes.

Michael calls Max first, getting a feeling his brothers about to do something dumb.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Michael what is it? I'm-"

"I'm leaving Max. Alex and I are packing up and leaving Roswell."

"Wait what when-"

"Right now. Just don't be stupid because I can feel it okay, like you're planning something. If it's about Rosa in the Pod talk to Liz or Isobel or even Valenti but don't go trying to bring her back by yourself. Don't go killing yourself after we just won. Enjoy time with Liz."

He looks to Alex and grins.

"You start living with her back okay. I'm going to call Iz. Tell your girl we'll be science bros forever and she can have my lab but its my turn to leave Roswell."

There's silence before Max heaves a long sigh.

"I'm going to miss you. Be safe okay."

"You too Max."

He ends the call and its like there's a weight off his chest.

They've made it to the airstream and Michael gets out to start moving and packing things both with his hands and powers.

Once everthings all packed and ready, an older and rusty RV sits where his airstream used to be, he takes out his phone again to call Isobel.

"Hey Iz. You're gonna hate me but I'm leaving."

"I'm- when I said let your past go this wasn't what i meant."

"Oh believe me I tried and almost ruined everything but Alex and I are getting out of Roswell and after everything I wouldn't mind if you joined us once Alex and I figure out where we're heading or end up."

"I- I think I might. I would need-"

"Time I know but there's no rush and I'll still have my phone and we can Skype or whatever."

"Ya I think that will work."

It goes quiet before Isobel speaks.

"You sound happy Michael. I'm glad. You've- you deserve this okay. I love you."

"Love you too Iz. I'll send you a pic at the first place we stop."

"I'll be waiting. Be safe."

She hangs up but he expected as much.

They get to Alex's and that takes even less time. 

Alex has just finished locking the door when warm hands spin him around and cup his face.

"Can I?" Michael asks but Alex's already pressing their mouths together in a welcoming kiss. It's like coming home.

"Alright we can kiss after we see the 'leaving Roswell' sign Michael. The sooner that happens the sooner I can enjoy kissing your stupid face again."

Michael gives him one more peck before ushering them into Michael's truck and they leave Roswell behind.

They have their home, each other, and their time to finally start living.

They got their happy ending because they made it happen. Cosmic and free.


End file.
